Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. Downlink and uplink transmissions are typically scheduled for a subscriber's user equipment (UE) served by a particular cell radio. In general, power control for downlink and uplink transmissions varies depending on path loss between a UE and its serving cell radio. In some cases, downlink and uplink transmissions cause interference to other neighboring cell radios. In the case of a heterogeneous network (HetNet) in which small cell coverage areas can overlap with macro cell coverage areas, downlink and uplink transmissions by a given cell radio can cause interference among both neighboring macro cell radios and neighboring small cell radios. As the number of subscribers increases, the possibility of interference between neighboring cell radios also increases, which can lead to inefficient network and UE performance. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in power domain interference coordination in a network environment.